justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
PoPiPo
|artist = LamazeP ( ) |year = 2008 |dlc = June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 4 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 66 |nowc = PoPiPo |audio = |perf = Daniel Park (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Ines Vandamme (P3) }}Hatsune Miku'nun "PoPiPo", , , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Baş dansçı bir kızdır, yedek dansçılar ise sebzedir. P1 P1 kereviz sapıdır. Ayrıca yeşil uzun kollu gömlek, yeşil tozluk ve beyaz ayakkabılar giyiyor. P2 P2, Ievan Polkka'ya benzeyen PoPiPo'nun videosunda Hatsune Miku'yu temel alıyor.Pigtaillerde açık mavi saçları, mavi kravatlı beyaz kısa kollu gömlek, kırmızı kol bandı, siyah ve mavi etek, siyah diz yüksek çorapları ve mavi ve beyaz topuklu ayakkabıları var. P3 P3 bir havuçtur. Ayrıca bir turuncu uzun kollu gömlek, turuncu tayt ve beyaz spor ayakkabı giyer. PoPiPo_Coach_1.png|P1 PoPiPo_Coach_2.png|P2 PoPiPo_Coach_3.png|P3 Arka Plan Şarkı Hatsune Miku'nun arkasındaki suları tutabilecek bir bahçecilikle başlıyor; Arka plan havuç, domates, kabak, soğan, patlıcan ve biber gibi sebze, sebze suyu gibi birçok ortak sebze özellikleri. Miku, rutini mor bir panelin önünde başlatırken, sebzeler onları içeren panellerin arkasındadır. Arka plan, yeşilliklerle ve yatay olarak kopyalayanlarla birlikte turp ve beyaz ışınlara geçer. Rutinin sonunda, yedek dansçılar gözlüklerin içinde, sebze suyuna çevrilmiş, her fincan ters dansçının sebzesi ile süslenmiş. Gold Moves Bu rutinde hepsi de aynı olan 4 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: *P1 ve P3: Ellerinizi başınızın yakınına koyun ve kıpırdatın. *P2: Yumruklarını ağzına koy ve kıpırdat. PoPiPoGM.png|All Gold Moves POPIPOGM1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Snack Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *Hall of Fame *Kids Corner *All Songs K-R *Trios * *Trios * K-R Trivia *Arka plandaki bazı elementler Oishii Oishii için arka planda yeniden kullanılır. *Önizleme minik resmi P2 bir magenta eldiveni ile gösteriliyor, ancak oyundaki rengi mor. *PoPiPo, E3'teki tek şarkının alternatif bir rutine sahip olmadığını ortaya koymaktadır. *Ne zaman P2 etrafta dönerse, iç çamaşırı kısaca görülebilir. *Şarkının sonunda, yedek dansçılar (P1 ve P3) arka plana benzeyen smoothie'ye dönüşüyor. Galeri Game Files Popipo cover generic.png|''PoPiPo'' Popipo cover albumcoach.png| album coach Popipo_Albumbkg.png| album background (7th-Gen) Popipo_banner_bkg_36.png| menu banner Popipo cover@2x.jpg| cover PoPiPo_Cover_1024.png| cover Popipo p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar popipo p3 golden ava.png|P3 s golden avatar popipo p3 diamond ava.png|P3 s diamond avatar Popipo pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Popipo photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth Popipo picto error.png|Pictogram error main carrot.png|P3 s appearance in error pages in the June 2017 version of In-Game Screenshots popipo menu.png|''PoPiPo'' on the menu Popipo load.png| loading screen Popipo coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Popipo hd screenshot2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Popipo hd screenshot3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Popipo hd screenshot4.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 jd17-toptracks-preview-hatsunemiku-popipo-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Artwork.just-dance-2017.421x720.2016-06-14.31.png|Promotional coach (P1) Popipo p2.png|Promotional coach (P2) Artwork.just-dance-2017.515x720.2016-06-14.4.png|Promotional coach (P3) Behind the Scenes popipo p1p3 bts.png|Behind the scenes (P1 and P3) popipo p3 bts costume1.jpg|P3 s costume in a rehearsal room Beta Elements Imagemiku.jpeg|Beta menu colors (lighter than the final ones) POPIPO.jpeg|Coach selection screen with Beta menu colors Others Popipo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Popipo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Offical Music Video Hatsune Miku ぽっぴっぽー Project Diva 経口パ popipo イ経口 Teasers PoPiPo - Gameplay Teaser (US) PoPiPo - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 5☆ stars - PoPiPo - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect PoPiPo - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) PoPiPo Just Dance 2019 Unlimited (Ps4) PoPiPo by Hatsune Miku ( MegaStar ) References Site Navigation en:PoPiPo es:PoPiPo Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Japonca Şarkılar Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Hatsune Miku Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Daniel Park Kategori:Ines Vandamme